Wave 103
Wave 103 (styled as The Wave 103 in Vice City Stories) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station is hosted by Adam First and Trish Camden in 1984 and by Adam in 1986. Wave 103 features New Wave and Synthpop music. GTA Vice City Playlist *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" (1984) *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11 " (1986) *Gary Numan - "Cars" (1979) *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (1983) *Blondie - "Atomic" (1980) *Nena - "99 Luftballons" (1983) *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" (1981) *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" (1982) *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" (1984) *ABC - "Poison Arrow" (1982) *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" (1982) *The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" (1982) *Animotion - "Obsession" (1985) *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" (1983) *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" (1984) *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" (1982) GTA Vice City Stories Playlist *The Human League - "Love Action (I Believe in Love)" (1981) *Thompson Twins - "Love on Your Side" (1983) *Depeche Mode - "Everything Counts" (1983) *Blondie - "Heart of Glass" (1979) *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Relax" (1983) *ABC - "(How to Be a) Millionaire" (1984) *New Order - "Blue Monday" (1983) *Japan - "Quiet Life" (1979) *Kajagoogoo - "Too Shy" (1983) *Heaven 17 - "Penthouse and Pavement" (1981) *Berlin - "Sex, (I'm A...)" (1982) (not included in the European version of the game) *Howard Jones - "Like to Get to Know You Well" (1984) *The Cure - "Lullaby" (1980) *A Flock of Seagulls - "Space Age Love Song" (1982) *Yazoo - "Don't Go" (1982) Trivia *The name of the station is a reference to the radio station Wave 102 in Dundee, Scotland, where DMA Design (which subsequently became Rockstar North) was founded, and to the New Wave music on the station's playlist. There is another radio station named Wave 105 which broadcasts in Southampton, England. *Wave 103 is one of two preferred radio stations tuned in by the Streetwannabes, the other station being Flash FM. Wave 103 can be heard after Tommy or Vic carjacks their gang vehicles. *On the European version of the Wave 103 soundtrack CD, "Japanese Boy" by Aneka is included, even though the song instead appears on Flash FM. *The version of "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo that is played on the station is actually the instrumental "Midnight Mix" of the song. *"I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls was featured in the second trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and the Vice City trailer for the Xbox version of Grand Theft Auto Double Pack. *"Don't Go" by Yazoo plays in the background at the beginning of the cutscene of the mission White Lies, as well as inside the White Stallionz Bar during the mission The Bum Deal. *In the 10th Anniversary Edition of GTA Vice City, this is the only radio station to feature all of the songs from the original game. See Also *Radio X - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays another song by Depeche Mode. *Radio Mirror Park - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays contemporary Synthpop and New Wave, but mainly from indie artists. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays Synthpop and New Wave. Videos de:Wave 103 es:Wave 103 pl:Wave 103 pt:Wave 103 ar:وايف 103 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories